


be brave (because we can make it work)

by otter_mimi



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: (my very first time writing in english too), (tmi: this is my first ooo's fanfic), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, also sungho has the BIGGEST crush on earth, and makes sungho sad :(, jisung is the bestest friend ever, no biggy but just in case, protect rie-san !!!, they're in a party and drink alcohol, yongsoo best boy uwu, yoojung takes dubious decisions, you may hate yoojung so i'm sorry tehet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: "Let's only be friends, okay?" was the first thing his new roommate said. And Sungho, like the masochist he was, fell in love with Yoojung.
Relationships: Lee Sungho | Rie & Kim Junhyung | Junji, Lee Sungho | Rie/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung, Park Jisung | Love & Jung Wookjin | Nine, Shin Kyubin | KB & Kim Junhyung | Junji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	be brave (because we can make it work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



> hi, this is mimi reporting her new, first and again first fic! (new because i just finished like... three or four days ago, first fanfic of onlyoneof and first time i write in english!). i know i already have my twitter au in english but writing a whole narration was really hard; however i think the outcome is better than expected♡  
> don't be rude tho, i tried my best u_u  
> also i ship yoojung and sungho so hard lmao, they're so cute >:(
> 
> i already said it but there are alcohol but just in a party. in english is called social drinking too? idk, but it's nothing serious ^3^ (also is the first time i add alcohol in a ff dhdjdh, at least explicitly)
> 
> with nothing more to say, enjoy it~♡

So… whatever thing they had, had been always as messy as one could believe and, even after, it was a cute disaster. It wasn't a surprise, though; the two of them were a real mess (especially Yoojung. Or Taeyeob. Or the name he liked better. And no, he wasn't blaming only Yoojung but his actions were always the most confusing between them).

It all started almost a year ago —already—, and it was obviously the same day Sungho greeted his new roommate, the already mentioned Yoojung. That day was a plain and normal day; random as it could be save for Sungho cleaning his apartment. So when someone knocked on his door and he went to open it, Sungho didn't expect: 1) his potential roommate to be such a pretty guy with considerably long fluffy red hair, and 2) the words Yoojung decided were the right ones to meet someone for the first time, that were:

"You know, I'm gay and Jisung-hyung told me you are too. I mean… uhm… My point is that we don't have to date because we're gay! We can be friends, okay?"

Sungho had a good memory, so he did remember his absolute astonishment. Somehow his head moved making a nod, meanwhile his brain was trying to piece that words together to make them a normal greeting or something that could make sense.

"Hello…?" He managed to say, and saw how his soon-to-be roommate laughed cutely.

"My name is Taeyeob, but please call me Yoojung. Way cuter."

Once again Sungho nodded, looking like a fool —most probably—, but he found himself saying something coherent next. "I'm Sungho, nice to meet you."

And from then on things just worked out and Yoojung ended up being his roommate. But the _thing_ that had Sungho in a living hell was that he was indeed a weak man. And what did that mean? That he developed a petty crush on someone who said 'Let's only be friends' the very first time they met. Not funny at all. If something, it was just plain depressing. Nevertheless, Mr. Park Jisung did find that so _so_ funny that he didn't even pretended being a supportive hyung for his miserable life.

"You really are dumb. Falling for the first cute guy you find. And do _not_ look at me like that! It's funny!"

"I don't know what is your definition of 'funny' but mine is not this. Not. At. All."

Jisung snorted, rolling his eyes. "Is because you're being dramatic as always. Anyways, not trying to be rude but, you see, if he came to your house saying that he wants to be only friends it means he doesn't think you're his type or something like that, so it's clearly your fault. I mean, who would like someone like Yoojung?"

"In my defense" Sungho started, pouting, "he never saw me before. How could he know I'm not his type? Also he's very cute, he must be the crush of a lot of people!"

Jisung ignored the last sentence. "Well, I know Yoojungie. He has _high_ standards but you are..."

"Don't even say it or I'm cutting your tongue."

An evil smile crossed the older's lips. "... Below the average!"

"Do you wanna die so young?"

"With that baby voice you don't sound that scary, you know."

"And with a knife in my hand? Would I sound more scary?"

The two of them stared at each other for a while, until Jisung let out a sigh. Sungho sighed too, hiding his face between his hands —with sweater paws, by the way—, looking as miserable as he felt inside.

"I just can't believe my luck."

"Yeah, it's fucked up."

"Shut up hyung or I'll tell everyone you're gay."

"I beg you pardon? I'm not gay!"

"You sucking face with Wookjin says quite the contrary."

It's nothing necessary to Sungho's love problems and it would be better for Jisung's image to just forget it, but he still remembered the hit Jisung gave to his innocent head with a not so amicable face and a not so light fist. He and Wookjin were a taboo theme but Sungho liked to bother Jisung a little too much. (Too much for his own safety indeed).

"What will you do now?" Jisung asked him suddenly, with a surprising serious look in his face.

Sungho saw him in the eye with a sad smile. "I suppose just let this crush be until it fades away. Like always, no?"

"Hey, Sungho-yah, you're one of my precious friends and I hate it when you just let guys play with your feelings like this."

"Nothing can be done, though. Hyung said it already, I'm the only one who falls, and it was never the other way round."

"You never tried anything with those boys you liked, though! You should flirt with Yoojung a little bit and catch him like on those games of Pokemon you play."

"It's… Digimon. I play Digimon."

"Same different" Jisung shrugged it off, looking at him with an intense glare. "My point is that you're cute _and_ handsome and Yoojung got good eyes so be a good boy and find yourself a good boyfriend."

"I won't take you seriously because you said 'good' three times in the same sentence."

"Oh, come on! I'm trying to give love advice here…"

"I know hyung, but if something works out, it would not be for me at all. I'm the single one of our group of friends. I don't make the rules."

"You're so depressing sometimes, I want to choke you."

"Pretty please!"

"What the fuck, dude."

Jisung kicked him out of his apartment that evening not much later of that healthy conversation ended and he went to his own apartment to confront his problem, which had stepped out of his room with puffy eyes and sleeping clothes. And a very cute grin in his face.

"Hyung~, I'm hungry."

Did Sungho mention already that he was a weak man? Well, because his wallet cried that day, more and more and more with every pout Yoojung threw to him. But he would spoil Yoojung everyday if that means that he'd have said boy looking at him with his adorable smile and kind, warm eyes.

He begged to the beings that reign the universe for help to erase that feelings who made his chest tight and warm or, now that he was at it, to just help him get the boy he liked. (The second choice was the best so far but sounded the more difficult to accomplish).

But nevermind, his luck wasn't the best, not even a bit, so the only thing that happened after his wish (let's call it a pledge), was weird but it didn't even worked like a sign. It had been confusing and helped his crush to be a lot stronger than before.

Maybe it was one month or two into the ambiguous relationship they had. That day Sungho reached home feeling more sleepy than anything. In addition to his stress-post Physics' classes, he had to work too because his parents helped him survive but not enough to live comfortably. It was a cozy café with a sweet granny doing delicious pies and she loved Sungho a lot (because he was cute and charming, Granny had said) so it wasn't bad at all. Nevertheless, his classes weren't sweet like Granny so his accumulated stress did everything worse than ever, hence his longed desire to die right in front of the door of his apartment. Life hated him so he was alive when he crossed the threshold. However, inside was the sweetest view he could ask for.

Yoojung had almost every strand of his hair hiding half of his face, but that didn't make the sight less pretty. As always, his fox-like eyes were stunning, even closed, leaving his long eyelashes leaning comfortably against each other. His lips were slightly apart and a little bright (it would be no surprise that he applied lip balm before falling asleep), and he looked so peaceful sleeping in the couch that Sungho's mind didn't have any choice but to compare him with an angel. Being honest, Yoojung was a sweetie most of the times. However he was a real headache when he wanted. And since he loved to tease Sungho and treat him like he wasn't older the majority of the times, it was almost everyday the cause of his stress. But please, don't take him wrong. Yoojung was a good roommate. He was indeed a good kid and helped him clean on Cleaning Day and let him eat whatever he wanted. Plus, he never mentioned anything about his height (which made him the best among his friends, to be honest). Nevertheless, his teasing was a little bit too much sometimes.

Sungho walked closer to Yoojung's skinny shape in the couch, moving the blanket, covering him up to his exposed thin neck. Sungho wanted so bad to stroke his fluffy hair, but he didn't want to take advantage of Yoojung's sleeping form. Also, in the hypothetical case in which he woke up, Sungho would find himself in a 'I can't look at your face anymore' situation, full of shame. So he was happy to just cover Taeyeob's collarbones of the chill of Autumn, he was a gets-sick-easily kind of guy.

Then, when he checked that Yoojung was alright, Sungho went to take a shower to their now shared bathroom.

His apartment had a kitchen that was connected to the living room (in which Yoojung was sleeping in that moment), two bedrooms and one bathroom. It wasn't the biggest one out there, but it was kinda expensive to just one university student. Indeed, it was obvious that he needed to find a roommate soon if he wanted to live in that apartment until, at least, the end of the semester. That's why Jisung screamed at him about finding a roommate ("I don't want another neighbour next door, it'll probably be some party boy that won't let me concentrate in my studies!" were Jisung's exact words, pretending that he was an A+ student) and passed the voice to his own friends. There were less people interested than expected but Yoojung found his spot in his apartment quite fast and he was okay paying 50-50. The only problem, overall, was Jisung having a gay friend who didn't want anything to do with Sungho romantically speaking, so he, once again, fucked his loved life. Last time was Junhyung and it's better to not think about that if Sungho didn't want to cry in the shower. (And no, it wasn't that sad, it was embarrassing. Even if they're friends now, the memories won't vanish and the awkwardness was always palpable everytime they were alone in one room).

He took off his shirt and went to the showers to let the hot water flow when the door of the bathroom opened in a clumsy way, like someone tried to open it while stumbling. Said someone had his eyes almost closed, more like sleepwalking than awake, but Yoojung was definitely awake because he realised, some seconds later, that in front of him was a half naked Sungho, who by the way was red as a ripe tomato, as expected.

"O-oh, sorry."

Yoojung was about to turn in his steps but he just stayed still, looking at him with weird eyes.

"You know hyung, you are surprisingly hot."

And with that he made his way out of the bathroom, too normal, acting like he didn't say anything too _gay_ to a very overwhelmed Sungho.

"W-what did just... happen?" he said in a whisper, feeling his heart hitting his ribcage with enough strength that felt like breaking off and exploding right there.

Like everything, he let it slide and ended up showering red in the face and with shaky fingers. Read: Sungho didn't let it slide at _all_. He prayed to the gods that Yoojung went back to sleep already because he didn't want to step out of the bathroom without clothes (he forgot to find clothes first), but as always his luck backfired him. Yoojung was very much awake, but was eating popcorn (the previous day they had a movie night with Jisung and Junhyung —and maybe Yoojung knew about their story because he didn't stop sending weird glances at Sungho all night—) and seeing some cheap, fake and clearly dumb survival program in the TV.

When Sungho made his way to his bedroom, he felt the ghost of a look monitoring every movement of his body, but at the moment he took a peek at Yoojung in the couch, he was seeing the screen.

And basically that was the very much start of their weird, like Jisung named, 'Gay Tension-esque' relationship.

It was no surprise to find Sungho sinking his eyes on Yoojung like the intense man he was, but Yoojung doing the same was confusing. How will you all react if the same guy who says that wants to be only your friends starts looking at you 'a little too much' or stealing glances at your lips? It was a lot to Sungho's heart, specially since his crush instead of vanishing just made himself a place more under his heart. Sungho liked Yoojung so much it hurted, and it hurted a lot more now that Yoojung acted like he had feelings for him too.

◇◇◇

In the middle of his sad love life his exams still existed and programming damn computers was a pain in the ass sometimes, so he had some time to himself —ehem, just studies— in which he sat free of Yoojung's weird stares. But the computers and the programming weren't the only pain in the ass he had in his life. How could he forget about Park Jisung? Park fucking Jisung who thought that having a party post exams with alcohol was a good idea.

"It's not a party. We're having a social event in which we'll use alcohol in a recreative way to release stress!"

"Hyung, that's a party" Wookjin said lifting an eyebrow.

"Call it whatever you want but just invite our closest friends, and you too, Sungho."

"But 'our closest friends' are your friends too…?"

"I don't have Yongsoo's number, genius. And I forgot to tell Yoojung about it so do it for me, little one."

"I'll kill you someday."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise."

He found himself three hours later in a extremely tense ambient with his roommate, but at least they could exchange words. Uh, some words. They were beside each other in the couch, close enough to have their thighs touching, but with enough awareness of their situation to keep them apart. The ghost of the touch of Yoojung's legs was doing weird things to Sungho's not so steady breath. It wasn't that obvious, though.

"Jisung-hyung will throw a party friday night."

"Friday night like today or friday night like next week?"

"I don't know, but I suppose it's not today?"

Not even a second later, Sungho's phone ringed with a message of 'Dumb Park' saying 'where r u?' and 'i told u about the party idiot y r u not here yet'.

"Nevermind, it's today like _right now_."

"I hate him and his spontaneity. He's lucky I already have make-up on…"

Sungho wasn't a fan of make-up for himself but instead he dressed himself nicely and tried to not stare at Yoojung's sexy-like outfit and cute eyeshadow that made his eyes stand out. The keyword is tried, and the untold part was 'He failed miserably'.

"Yo bro, stop staring at his ass" was Jisung's first intelligent comment when they walked into the house. Luckily Yoojung ran to greet Wookjin and Kyubin and didn't hear his stupid friend.

"I'm not staring at his ass, idiot."

"Yeah, I suppose you can't stare at something that doesn't exist."

"You're really getting on my nerves lately, hyung."

"It's not my fault! You're more hormonal this days. With your thirst over Yoojung you must be in heat- Ah! Don't hit me!"

The so called 'social event' was a whole party with people Sungho didn't even have a simple glance at before. Jisung's excuse was that some people heard about it and made themselves a way to his apartment. 

Sungho did not despise parties, but usually strangers inhibited his true personality, so he wasn't dancing like he wanted to. Instead, he was happy seeing Yoojung enjoying himself, laughing and dancing between friends. (Was he happy that Yoojung wasn't dancing with some random handsome guy? Yes, a lot.)

"Hyung! Why aren't you drinking some' or dancing? That's not the spirit!" Yongsoo sat by his side in Jisung's couch, being as loud as possible as always.

"Hi to you too."

"Oh yeah, hey hyung!"

"I think you drank a little too much."

Yongsoo laughed, moving his hand everywhere. "Nah, 'm all fine! But you shouldn't be!!! Lose yourself a little, and maybe with some alcohol in your system you'll finally dance with Yoojung-hyung."

"W-why would I want to dance with him?"

"Hah! You're saying it like it's not written in your forehead" Yongsoo gave him a little push on his side. "And I know for sure he would love to dance with you too. Hyung's a lightweight! He goes all sincere when drunk. But first, let's drink some more!"

Yongsoo grabbed him by the arm and moved him to the kitchen, when Jisung had a whole collection of diverses types of alcoholic drinks. The youngest poured something that Sungho didn't catch in a disposable cup and gave it to him with the biggest grin in his face, so Sungho just drank it, feeling the familiar burn in his throat, not so pleasant but not unwelcome either.

"Tell me when you feel drunk enough to flirt with Yoojung-hyung and I'll send you there!"

It was funny how much Yongsoo was trying to 'help him' with his crush, endearing almost. He was a nice kid, even if Sungho never told him about his crush and it was probably Jisung's fault that _that_ word was spreaded.

Half an hour later and three and a half empty glasses, Sungho approached Yoojung, Kyubin and Junhyung in the improvised dance floor with a cheery Yongsoo right beside him. Yoojung looked at him for what it felt like a second, then he smiled at Kyubin, kind of acting like Sungho wasn't there at all. If he clenched his teeth, at least he hoped it wasn't that visible.

"Hyung!" Junhyung caught his attention, throwing an arm to his shoulders and laughing with his cute voice. 

His eyes wasn't showing with how much he was smiling in that moment and Sungho couldn't help it but laugh. Junhyung drunk was really adorable, which was no surprise.

"Having fun?" He asked, side hugging Junhyung who looked like he wasn't thinking of letting him go on a close future.

"Yeah! I was dancing with Kyubinie-hyung but Yoojung put himself in the middle like one minute ago so I'm lonely now" The blond male made a pout, looking at Sungho with pleading eyes. "Hyung, dance with me!"

Sungho blinked and laughed nervously. Honestly, he was aware of Junhyung lack of interest in him, but he was intense when he consumed alcohol in… let's call it, big proportions. He no longer felt things for Junhyung, but Sungho was sensitive. Even when Junhyung heard about his interest in him and turned him down in the most kind way possible, Sungho felt bad anyways. Also, he didn't want his friend to do something that maybe he would regret the day after. When Sungho said that Junhyung was intense when drunk, he wasn't lying. He did a lot of questionable things, and usually with Kyubin who was the one who always found a way beside the blond boy.

"Hey Junie, come dance with me" Kyubin said cheerily, coming from nowhere (just like if Sungho summoned him) and hugged Junhyung, who happily released Sungho.

"Thank you, hyung" Sungho said with a little smile.

"I think is more for me than for you, but no problem."

Just as he came, he disappeared with Junhyung glued at his side, leaving Sungho with a lot of thoughts in his head.

"Since when everyone has a crush on everyone?"

Sungho jumped a little in his spot, looking at Yoojung who found a place beside him with a pout in his lips. And surprisingly that was one of his thoughts. First was Jisung and Wookjin, and now Kyubin with Junhyung? And that was without counting his own crush on Yoojung.

"I'd have never suspected Kyubin-hyung liking Junhyung…"

"What? Why? Do you still like Junhyung?"

He looked at Yoojung with a confused frown. "No? It's just that Kyubin-hyung always looks so… I don't know, uninterested in people? I suppose Junhyung-ah is too cute even for a straight man, or asexual man."

"Yeah, who knows" Yoojung rolled his eyes and Sungho felt really confused. Did he said something to offend his roommate? "Hyung, come with me."

For the second time in the party someone was dragging him somewhere. And talking about someone, where did Yongsoo go?

"Wait Taeyeob-ah! Did you see Yongsoo?"

"Who cares, dance with me."

Sungho felt his cheeks burning but he preferred thinking about that like the alcohol's doing. Definitely the alcohol and not Yoojung throwing his arms around Sungho's shoulder. And of course it was a relatively slow song now that Yoojung asked Sungho to dance with him!

"Well, if you don't move we can't dance, hyung" Yoojung said with a small smile that was almost shy.

Sungho knew that his embarrassment was reflecting in his cheeks again, but he couldn't blame the alcohol anymore (it was clearly a lie before, but he couldn't even lie anymore). The sight in front of him was really beautiful and felt so surreal to have Yoojung that close. So, for the first time in years, Sungho followed his heart and wrapped his arms around Yoojung's slim figure. He felt the body of the boy tense under his touch, but not so much after he managed to relax, swinging his body at the same pace of the music. Sungho did the same.

It felt almost like the descriptions' books had of being in heaven, especially when Yoojung was acting as shy as Sungho felt himself. His rosy cheeks were such a pretty look on him; Sungho wanted to see Yoojung like that more often, every minute, every second. Overall he looked stunningly beautiful, even with a few drops of sweat roaming his forehead Yoojung looked like an ethereal angel, and Sungho was so happy to appreciate the view from a close distance like the one they had.

When the beat of the music started to be faster, Yoojung loosed himself a lot more. Sungho tried to keep his steps but it was hard when Taeyeob was the description of party boy and Sungho was a computer games kind. (Sungho loved to dance too, but he went to a party for the last time on his last birthday which was almost one year ago.)

They were dancing separately, but it was almost a lie considering how close they were from each other. Yoojung's breath was a combination between his mint toothpaste and beer but Sungho couldn't care less. It was intoxicating. Sungho wanted to feel everything. He wanted to have all of Yoojung.

"I'm thirsty" was the first thing his dance partner said when the last song for them reached its end.

"Le-let's go to the kitchen then."

"Or you go to the kitchen, grab something to drink and come find me on the couch!" Yoojung said with a big grin. He proceeded to go to said couch, leaving him with a blank face.

He really was a spoiled brat and Sungho only made everything worse because of course he went to the kitchen to grab something to drink for Yoojung and himself.

"Look who finally decided to let Yoojungie go!" screamed Jisung in his ear when he took one step inside the room.

Sungho grabbed his chest in a dramatic way (but the boy really hurted his small heart) "Oh my God, you'll kill me!"

"No, no, not today. For the first time in years you're living a life!"

"Why in the world are you so happy?" Sungho asked with a raised brow meanwhile he was grabbing two cans of beer from the cooler that was upon the kitchen counter. The other beverages were in the fridge.

"How could I not? Lee Sungho is taking his first steps to gain Lee Yoojung's heart! That's something to be happy about."

"We were just dancing."

"Just dancing?" came a voice from nowhere. Sungho turned around and found a, for some reason, offended Yongsoo. "That was the cutest thing ever, though. I swear Yoojungie-hyung was about to kiss you!"

"No!" Sungho exclaimed, feeling his blush eating his whole face. "Why would he kiss me for? Don't be ridiculous!"

" _Tsk_ , say whatever you want. But I'm warning you: you two won't come out of here without kissing, really."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I saw a lot of things in my life, hyung. I know what I'm saying" Yongsoo approached him and went closer to his ear. "That was exactly what happened between Wookjin and Jisung-hyung" he said in a whisper.

"Still, Taeyeob-ah doesn't like me. There's no reason for us to kiss."

Or that was what the Sungho from one hour and a half ago thought. The Sungho that was in the situation of the couch had all his rights to disagree.

They were _too_ close. Yoojung had his shoulder and his thigh sticked to his side, his body heat was _there_ and it was very intimate. Also, Yoojung's cute orbs and tenting lips were facing him. Sungho was the weakest man in the whole planet Earth and beyond, so ignoring all of that was becoming the hardest thing in the world at the moment.

"What happened with your dance lessons?" asked the boy with red hair, putting his hand comfortably on Sungho's thigh like it belonged there.

"Have to drop them for a month because of the exams."

Sungho really was trying his best to act normal. He was trying so damn hard to not let his hand cover Yoojung's one, and more importantly, Sungho was fighting his instinct that screamed 'Kiss him _now_!' at every second. The real problem was Sungho being a little drunk, and he tended to be 'braver' when drunk.

"I miss seeing you dance, hyung" Yoojung purred with a little smile.

"Well, I don't have to take my lessons to dance."

"But you don't do it anymore!" he complained with a pout. If Sungho stared at his lips a second more than what it was considered appropriate, they decided to not comment anything.

"Hmm, we can do it from time to time together, if you want."

"I still have to show you my girlgroup's dance covers."

"And I'm dying to see them, honestly."

A small silence passed between them. The only thing that was being heard was the music but for Sungho it was like complete silence. Yoojung staring at him with so much words in his eyes but without any words leaving his mouth was enough to captivate him completely.

The boy which had him under his spell opened his beautiful lips and said with a sweet but low tone "Is it okay if I kiss you now?"

Sungho felt his heart beating a lot faster than before, but he didn't let it show on his face. Everyone was drunk enough by then so the red cheeks could just pass as the alcohol in his system, so he had nothing to worry about. Except the question Yoojung just said like it was something so easy. And to be honest, it felt like it. It felt so easy to just close the distance between them and kiss Yoojung senseless and think about the consequences the day after. But he couldn't just go for it, at least not so easily.

Sungho roamed Yoojung's face a moment, stealing a glance at his shiny red lips, always so plump and beautiful, and then he let his eyes rest in his. "Why?"

Yoojung laughed awkwardly, looking less drunk that one would expect. "I always think about how it would feel to kiss you. I'm a curious person" was his simple answer.

Obviously there was something more behind, something that Yoojung was hiding. It was evident in his voice and how he couldn't look at Sungho's eyes, but he hadn't had the heart to make him tell everything, not when Yoojung looked so out of his comfort zone already.

"You know what they say Yoojung-ah, curiosity killed the cat" Sungho said with a little frown.

Yoojung snorted, throwing all the air to Sungho's face. He didn't complain. "I don't know, will it kill me?"

"Who knows, maybe I'm too good and you'd only want to kiss me from now on" Sungho joked, but was taken aback with the intense glare Yoojung sent his way.

"Will you let me found that out by myself, hyung?"

Who was the first one who made a move was something that was far from his knowledge, but the only thing that mattered was Yoojung lips on his, which were soft as they looked at first glance and had the light taste of cherry because of the lipbalm.

Perfect was so less of what it felt. Yoojung's lips were so good for him. They fitted perfectly, his own and his shy movements complemented each other so well. Still, it wasn't as innocent as Sungho thought.

Unconsciously, Sungho's hands held Yoojung closer to his body, making him almost sit on his lap with the abrupt movement of Sungho holding the other boy by the neck and the jaw. Meanwhile, Yoojung let his hands roam lazily in Sungho's shoulder and chest, making gentle noises that were driving Sungho crazy.

If they pulled apart at some point it was just to take a shaky breath looking for oxygen. Then they would be at it again, kissing like it was the last time they could do something similar. (It wasn't so far from the reality, but it was no time to think about sad outcomes).

Sungho recalled the feeling of Yoojung's waist between his fingers, the warm that spreaded in his whole body for just touching him supercially. He also remembered Yoojung's own fingers in his body and the sinful sounds that left the two of them between their wet kisses.

Sungho was so drown in Yoojung and Yoojung only to even think about how their friends probably already saw them and were excited to tease him until the day of his death. He was lost, in another world called Lee Taeyeob who moved with him like they were made for each other. Who had the tastiest mouth in the entire universe making him go insane.

One moment they were in a party and in the other they were kissing in their own apartment, against the door from inside. And for the record, they didn't do anything more, not even 'small touches'. It was all hard kisses and body-inspection, no more and no less.

Yoojung ended up being the first one to pull apart for good because the alcohol already hit him hard and wanted to sleep right away. He indeed yawned between kisses which lend them to laugh like idiots.

They stared at the other's eyes, being conscious of the change that their ambiguous relationship would suffer. However, no one said a thing about that. The younger smiled at him and it was worrying how insincere it was (and how defeated he looked).

"Have good dreams, Sungho-hyung" Yoojung said to him leaving a small kiss in Sungho's jaw. Then he turn around and left the room, going to his own without looking back.

"You too, Taeyeob-ah. You too..."

◇◇◇

Jisung looked at him rising a brow and straightening his back. "Okay. You're telling me you and Yoojungie… _did it_ and now you don't talk anymore since the party?"

"I know you're thinking something weird so don't say 'did it', please. But yeah, that's exactly what I said."

"I'm not the one thinking weird things! Kissing someone is an action so you 'did it'. Damn this guys nowadays are so perverted…" Sungho rolled his eyes when Jisung shook his head, upset. "Well, I'll tell Yoojung to stop fucking around, don't worry."

Sungho almost fell out of the couch, looking at the elder with big eyes. "No! Why'd you do that, hyung? He's not the only one in fault here!"

"Don't defend him like that, it's disgusting" Jisung hissed with a really angry frown. "That little shit knew since a long time that you liked him and I told him 'Don't play with my friend' like a million times and what did he do? Play with you! You're not a toy, Sungho, respect yourself a little bit!"

"H-he knew... all along?"

His hyung sighed, holding his forehead. "Yeah, almost everyone knows by now, and I swear I didn't tell anything to anyone" he did a pause and bit his lips. "I'm sorry, though. I was so into you finally doing something about your crush in the party, but I know I should have stopped you. I mean, if I knew that Yoojung would do _this_ now I'd had stopped him right away…"

Sungho shook his head with a little, not happy at all smile. "It's not your fault, you wouldn't have known how it would turn out. Hyung doesn't see the future, do you?"

"But I know Yoojung and his toxic attitude! I should have known better!"

"It's not your fault, Jisung-hyung. I already told you: if something happens, it won't be a happy ending for me. I wasn't lying."

"But-!"

"I suppose one of this days I'll apologise and ask him to become friends again. It's not my first time ignoring a crush. No biggy, right?"

Jisung looked almost sad and Sungho wouldn't lie, he felt terrible seeing his friend suffering because of his pathetic love life. However, what can someone do when you're rejected so terribly? How can you improve your love life if it'll always end as a Greek tragedy?

"But Sungho, you know it's not only a crush anymore."

Sungho smiled and nodded with his head, ignoring Jisung's comment. "I'll apologise and pretend that nothing happened."

When he entered his apartment, he saw Yoojung exiting the kitchen with his cup full of tea, trying to balance his steps to not let the liquid be scattered on the floor. Sungho was almost apologetic when his pace was broken in the moment they exchanged looks.

"H-hey, what's up, hyung?" Yoojung said with an awkward smile.

Who would say that their first conversation in almost two weeks would start with a 'What's up'? It was almost ridiculous. But Sungho went to the apartment with a resolution and he wouldn't let his feelings to intervene.

"Hi, what are you doing now?"

"Uhm, just some homework."

"Then can we talk? I promise I'll be fast."

Yoojung blinked a few times, and the past Sungho probably would have said that his red ears were cute. Maybe the problem was that the present Sungho would said the same, though. His resolution didn't reach his heart yet.

"Yeah, no prob at all…"

Just by his tone Sungho could tell that there was an obvious problem, but decided to keep it simple. 'Don't be weird, don't say something stupid and please don't look pathetic' he repeated like a mantra in his head, trying to paint a fake smile on his face.

They were literally in front of the door of the apartment but Sungho couldn't care less. He wanted to say his vile lie and run to his bedroom and who knows, maybe cry a little. His chest ached since the next day of the party, so it wouldn't be a surprise to him to cry.

"Since the party we were acting awkwardly, but it was just a thing of the moment. We were drunk and friends do dumb things all the time, so let's start talking again and forget about that, okay?"

The red haired boy looked astonished, almost like he wasn't expecting that words to leave Sungho's lips at all. He tried to talk but shut his words without even starting. He cleared his throat and finally said with big eyes, round eyes "But you like me."

Okay, that had been very rude and Sungho felt more annoyed than anything at that exact moment, but tried to put his best face.

"I'll… I'll just ignore that comment. Let's forget about the party. Erase what we did from your head and let's start talking again because it's… inconvenient for us to live in the same apartment but not talk _at all_. Please, Yoojung, let it slide."

"Hyung-"

"Let. It. Slide."

Yoojung frowned his nose and looked so pissed off that Sungho couldn't help but frown his brows himself. Nevertheless, his roommate sighed, leaving the tension in the air.

"Okay, we'll do whatever you want" Yoojung rolled his eyes and Sungho had enough.

"Why the fuck do _you_ sound so angry?!"

The both of them seemed surprised by Sungho suddenly _exploding_ like that, but Sungho was trying to understand himself. He was _suffering_ so much and Jisung was right all along. Why Sungho deserved a mean treatment when he never did anything to bother someone? He was just so tired. He wanted to reset his feelings and forget about Yoojung.

"I don't understand why are _you_ of all people acting like the victim here...? I-" Sungho tightened his fists and then let a portion of his tension leave his body through a defeated sigh. "You know what? I don't care. Just- stop it already. Whatever you're doing is not funny."

"'Whatever I'm doing'? And what is that thing that I'm doing exactly?" Yoojung let his cup on the kitchen counter with enough force to produce a hard sound but not to break the material. Sungho pointed the action with his hand.

"That! Act like it bothers you what I just said!"

"It didn't crossed your head for a moment that maybe I _care_ about that? And that I don't fucking like your resolution? Is it hard to believe?"

"Oh! I got it now" Sungho smiled sarcastically. "You'll say that you like me as some kind of miracle but I already told you, it's not funny this game of yours."

"You're- I do like you, asshole!!" Yoojung screamed with angry eyes. Sungho rolled his eyes.

"I said it's not funny! Stop it before I get really mad at you!"

"Then be mad at me because I really like you!"

"I'm not in the mood for this, let's talk when you get bored of this stupid little game" Sungho passed by Yoojung's side, but he held his arm neglecting his departure. "Yoojung-ah, please…"

"Hear me out! I like you, I really do! I didn't kiss you just because, I wanted to do it for a long time since I realised that I like you. Why won't you believe me?!"

"Oh, maybe because you crossed that door telling me to be only friends and to _not_ date? Or maybe because you ignored me for two weeks and didn't even try to approach me after we kissed? Because Jisung-hyung told me you already knew that I liked you but you played with me all this time having that knowledge? It's that enough for you or I have to keep going?"

Yoojung closed his mouth and looked at the floor, letting his arm go gradually. Sungho stared at the younger boy with watery eyes, but moved his eyes elsewhere, with a fast motion.

"I don't know where you want to go with all of this, but I'm not made for dumb shit. You could had just said that you like me a long time ago but you didn't and I cannot believe you anymore. I do like you, and goddamn I do, but I'm not stupid. I won't let you play with me again. I'm… I'm not a toy."

"Sungho-hyung" Yoojung said without looking at him at the eyes, but he did look at Yoojung, waiting for his words. "My stupid actions won't change the fact that I still like you."

"Why do you want to do everything so hard for me?"

"It's not my intention! I never wanted to end up liking you, but it's your fault!" Yoojung exclaimed with big eyes but his brows furrowed. "I was serious when I said that I wanted to be only friends with you. I never wanted to like someone or date someone, at least not now. I'm not a person of romantic relationships, but hyung you're so… _you_ . You always act so cute with me and treat me so well, and you're naturally charming, and you're always smiling and showing off your dimples. And then Jisung-hyung told me about you and Junhyung and I was so angry when I saw you two together. It didn't have any sense until I realised that I like you and… I didn't have any other choice but to be angry when you said that we should forget everything that happened at the party when it's the happiest memory I have. I don't want to, because I like you! I really _really_ do! I'm sorry that I was acting weird these weeks, but I didn't know what to do or say. I 'knew' you liked me but you never told me, so I wasn't sure. I- I didn't want to hear you rejecting me so I… kept myself quiet, but it turned so bad and I'm so so _so_ sorry, hyung..."

Yoojung ended up his rambling with his eyes closed and his fists clenched at his respective sides, probably sinking his nails in his delicated skin. Meanwhile Sungho stared dumbfounded at the slightly taller boy, feeling a headache forming already and of course a tingling in the corner of his eyes.

"Why... do you have to do everything-so-much harder for me?"

At this point his tears started falling from his eyes without him realising until he saw the worried look on Yoojung's face and his own eyes starting to pour water.

"I-I'm so sorry, h-hyung…"

For a moment everything that could be heard in the room was Sungho's little and embarrassing cries and Yoojung sipping his nose. Sungho hated crying in front of other people, so when he knew tears started falling from his eyes, he covered his face with his hands, not letting Yoojung see him, not even a peak.

"We must look so ridiculous crying in the middle of the room" Sungho said with a petty laugh. Yoojung laughed too, nasally.

"What can I say? I'm ridiculous all the time."

"Nah, you're just cute. It's frustrating, you know?"

Sungho knew that his eyes were red and puffy, but he wanted to see Yoojung so bad. He was indeed in the same situation as him, red and puffy eyes, carrying a sad smile in his lips and playing with his fingers, nervously.

"Hyung, what do we have to do now?"

Sungho looked at Yoojung straight in his eyes, feeling his traitor heart doing weird things inside his ribcage. "I don't know, honestly; what I know now is that I like you, that you're infuriating and that I want to hit you in this exact moment."

"Didn't have you as the sadistic type."

"Don't make that joke again or I'll choke you."

"Oh, kinky!"

"Yoojung-"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so nervous right now, I don't know what to do. I hate this feeling so much."

"Then… Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, yes, yes _please_."

◇◇◇

"This is the biggest plot twist ever" Jisung said putting a bunch of popcorn in his mouth, seeing Yoojung and Sungho with half-closed eyes. "I mean, I thought you'd just ignore each other until the death itself come for both of you."

"You're so dramatic, hyung. I knew from the start that you two would have a good ending!" Yongsoo exclaimed with such a happy grin that Sungho couldn't help it but laugh.

"The magic of having a conversation" Sungho said eyeing Yoojung at his side, who just smiled resting his head on his shoulder.

"Do you call _that_ a conversation? You were screaming your lungs out and I heard everything. I hate this building and its thin walls…"

"Jisung-hyung, stop sulking and be happy for the new couple!" Wookjin said with a cute smile; Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but you" the older in the room pointed Yoojung with his finger having a frown in his entire face. "If I hear you did something to my friend, consider yourself dead meat."

"I'm your friend too but yeah, of course…"

"Stop threatening Yoojung for God's sake. Really, you're so dramatic" Sungho sighed.

"I'm just saying. If he ends up hurting you I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"I think I'm lucky then because I'm not planning on hurting Sungho-hyung like never."

Yoojung looked at him with an adorable smile and Sungho smiled too, kissing the corner of his lip, making his boyfriend go full red. It was insane how much he loved to make Yoojung a living tomato, it was the cutest view ever!

"Gross!!"

"Find yourselves a room!"

"Where's my camera?!?"

"Why are you our friends again?" Yoojung asked with a disgusted face. 

"Who knows, I always ask myself the same question" Sungho answered shrugging his shoulders.

Their friends started arguing with Yoojung and Sungho just watched the show, enjoying especially the death threats that Jisung was throwing to Yoojung.

And talking about Yoojung, they already talked about everything (and fighted a little more but relationships weren't all pink and cute the whole time) and after some dates and more kisses, cuddles and movie nights they decided to make it official. So yeah, they were dating and it was the same amount of weird and full bliss. He felt so lucky suddenly, so lucky to have the guy who he liked so much to like him as much. It was awesome to know that the person you love is capable of doing everything for you as you would do for him.

"Sungho-hyung, there's no more popcorn. Go and make more!!" Yoojung almost screamed in his ear with a pout and big shiny eyes, almost kicking him out of his own body (metaphorically talking).

Being Yoojung's boyfriend was perfect still, even if Sungho wanted to hit him everyday, every second of the day. (Plus sew his lips from time to time.)

"Why me? It's _our_ apartment…"

"Stop being lazy and go to do more popcorn!"

"I'm the lazy one? Go make them yourself!"

"Don't be a bad boyfriend!"

"Sorry to upset you but I'm not your servant!"

"You two, stop fighting!"

Yep, everything was perfect just like he always wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe that my 7k+ almost 8k words' rambling started with the "I'm gay, you're gay but let's only be friends" frase? when i saw the word count i went :0 it was very unexpected!
> 
> if you reached the end, thank you♡ it means a lot to me!  
> i mentioned some things that i usually consider facts that doesn't make anything for the plot but it doesn't feel as dumb as i expected shdjjd~
> 
> well, i hope you all liked it; thank you<3333
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lieutenant_mimi?s=09) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lieutenant_mimi)


End file.
